bluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddy Guy
George "Buddy" Guy (born July 30, 1936) is an American blues guitarist and singer. He is an exponent of the Chicago blues and has influenced blues guitarists Jimi Hendrix, Eric Clapton, Jimmy Page, and Stevie Ray Vaughan. In the 1960s Guy was a member of Muddy Waters' band and was a house guitarist at Chess Records. Guy had a long musical partnership with harmonica player Junior Wells. Guy was ranked 30th in Rolling Stone magazine's list of the "100 Greatest Guitarists of All Time", His song "Stone Crazy" was ranked 78th in Rolling Stone's list of the 100 Greatest Guitar Songs of All Time. Guy's autobiography, When I Left Home: My Story, was released on May 8, 2012. Category:Musician Genre Chicago Blues Songs * She's Out There Somewhere * I Need Your Love So Bad * Some King Of Wonderful * Guess What * 74 Years Young * Hello San Francisco * When I Left Home * Done Got Old * Every Girl I See * Too Soon * Key Don't Fit * Stormy Monday Blues * Hard Time Killing Floor * Cut You Loose * Tramp * On A Saturday Night * Everybody's Got To Go * (you Give Me) Fever * Forty Days And Forty Nights * Slippin' In * Keep It To Myself * Someone Else Is Steppin' In (slippin' Out, Slippin' In) * Stone Crazy * Sufferin' Mind * T-bone Shuffle * Talk To Me Baby * Ten Years Ago * The Things I Used To Do * There Is Something On Your Mind * Too Broke To Spend The Night * Too Many Tears * Too Many Ways * Trouble Blues * Trouble Man * When My Left Eye Jumps * When You See The Tears From My Eyes * Where Is The Next One Coming From * Who's Gonna Fill Those Shoes * I Found A True Love * Crawlin' Kingsnake * Ain't No Sunshine (feat. Tracy Chapman) * Let The Door Knob Hit Ya * Living Proof * Blues Don't Care (feat. Gary Clark Jr.) * Meet Me In Chicago * I Love The Life I Live * Don't Know Which Way To Go * Long Way From Home * Sweet Little Angel * I Put A Spell On You (feat. Carlos Santana) * Lay Lady Lay (feat. Anthony Hamilton & Robert Randolph) * Too Damn Bad * What You Gonna Do About Me (feat. Beth Hart) * One Day Away (feat. Keith Urban) * Where The Blues Begins (feat. Carlos Santana) * Stay Around A Little Longer (feat. B.b. King) * Watch Yourself * My Mama Loved Me * All That Makes Me Happy Is The Blues * Midnight Train * Sit And Cry (the Blues) * Knock On Wood * I've Got Dreams To Remember (feat. John Mayer) * Ninety Nine And One Half * The Way You Been Treating Me * Sweet Black Angel (black Angel Blues) * Do Your Thing * On The Road * You've Been Gone Too Long * I Can't Be Satisfied * Lucy Mae Blues * What Kind Of Woman Is This * Red House * Strange Brew * Hoochie Coochie Man * Show Me The Money * Baby Please Don't Leave Me * Worry Worry * Now You're Gone * Thank Me Someday * 7-11 * Don't Tell Me About The Blues * Done Got Over You * Early In The Morning * Every Time I Sing The Blues * Feels Like Rain * First Time I Met The Blues * Five Long Years * Garbage Man Blues * Good News * Had A Bad Night * Hold That Plane * I Can't Quit The Blues * I Could Cry * I Cry And Sing The Blues * I Didn't Know My Mother Had A Son Like Me (she Suits Me To A Tee Alternate) * I Go Crazy * I Got A Problem * Did Somebody Make A Fool Out Of You * Dedication To The Late T Bone Walker * A Man And The Blues * Ain't That Lovin' You * All Your Love (i Miss Loving) * Are You Lonely For Me Baby * Are You Losing Your Mind * Bad Bad Whiskey * Best Damn Fool * Black Cat Blues * Black Night * Blues At My Baby's House * Broken-hearted Blues * Change In The Weather * Cities Need Help * Country Man * Crazy Love * D.j. Play My Blues * Damn Right, I've Got The Blues * I Got A Strange Feeling * I Got My Eyes On You * Miss Ida B. * Money (that's What I Want) * Mustang Sally * My Baby She Left Me (she Left Me A Mule To Ride) * My Love Is Real * My Time After Awhile * No Lie * One Room Country Shack * Out In The Woods * Outskirts Of Town * Please Don't Drive Me Away * Pretty Baby * Saturday Night Fish Fry * Shame, Shame, Shame * She Suits Me To A T * She's A Superstar * She's Nineteen Years Old * Skin Deep * Messin' With The Kid * I Need You Tonight * I Smell A Rat * I Smell Trouble * I've Got News For You * Innocent Man * Jam On A Monday Morning * Just Playing My Axe * Leave My Girl Alone * Let Me Love You Baby * Let Me Show You * Little-dab-a-doo * Love Her With A Feeling * Lyin' Like A Dog * Man Of Many Words * Mary Ann * Mary Had A Little Lamb * Mellow Down * I Just Want To Make Love To You